Wish Upon A Shooting Star
by Chartreuse Fae
Summary: Shooting star, please. Make my wish come true. All that I ask is..  USxUKxJp, multiple pairing


**Title : Wish Upon A Shooting Star**

**Disclaimer : I did not own Hetalia and its characters! I only own the fanfic~**

**Summary : Shooting stars, please. Make my wish come true. All that I ask is.. (USxUKxJp, multiple pairing)**

**Author's Note : Ummm this fanfic just popped inside my mind when I read about konpeitou, or Japanese candy that has round shape, small, and spiky. Some even write it as confeito or confetti (at least those are what I found in my country.. )**

**In this fanfic, Japan was described as Empire Japan/Black Japan, who was an alternate ego of the White Japan and the previous self of White Japan as an empire. He was always in bad terms with Pirate England and often argued with an elegant and cunning way (I think). And I really like the way he talk in Japanese, sharp words but insanely polite. Actually he has a habit to say certain words, but i'm trying my best to write it in English.. I'm really sorry if I failed.. . ;**

**On with the fic!**

* * *

He could see the changes. His people, his language, his culture, everything is changing so fast. This Westernization process went more smoothly than he had thought before. The World Summit now was currently penetrating Asian country to spread their influences. He had to stay strong in order to maintain his country, and not getting swayed by unimportant feelings.

It was a bright sky in the month of June. Japan was already dressed up in his usual black uniform and brought his samurai with him, ready to go to work for his beloved land.

The Government Office' golden roof was already on his sight, although the walk there was still quite far. Suddenly, his eyes was distracted by a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. The boy was standing on the red bridge, glancing restlessly with a worried face. For a while, Japan observed the boy's act and assuming the child was indeed in trouble. Maybe he was lost, the most unfortunate thing that could happened on the crowded street. He sighed, he always had this oblivious hate towards those people from the West. Their appearances were like demons in the fairytale and who knew what their motivations into the Island of Sunrise.

But somehow, that child had stung his heart somewhere and the boy felt.. somehow familiar. He had met those kind of appearance, somewhere. Before he thought for a second time, he had moved towards the boy.

The blonde-haired boy sensed Japan coming and turned to face the man. The older man bowed and smiled a little, putting his smooth English to use, " Hello, can I help you?"

From his surprised eyes and frozen gestures, Japan could tell the child didn't trust him. Like a wary fox when facing a bigger predator. His cobalt eyes surveyed the man from up to down, hinting a bit of curiosity.

"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Japan, and I can help you, if you like. You seem a bit.. troubled here."

The boy hesitated, but finally answered. " I'm sorry, but my brother told me I shouldn't talk to strangers."

"Well, well, your brother is indeed a remarkable man, " smiled Japan." It's true you shouldn't talk to strangers. It seems I have to take my permission." He spun his body, acting like leaving and walked a few steps when suddenly he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Wait," asked the boy.

The oriental country mouthing a victory smile, before glancing down at the boy again. "Yes?"

The small mouth agape and closing again, not sure of what should he said to this man in black attire. "Um, I can't talk to strangers, but since you introduced yourself, it means you're not a stranger.. right?"

"Hmmm.. I think it's quite true," Japan was making a fake thinking gestures. To talk with children, one needed to act like them. "So, what can I help?"

The boy fell silent again. Finally, Japan spoke, " Are you lost?"

"What?No! Of course not! A country like me will never get lost!" the blue-eyed boy suddenly jumped and raising his thumb to his chest, showing how proud he was as a country.

The black-haired man couldn't help but laughed at the child's antics. It was adorable. "What are you doing, then?"

"I'm waiting for my brother here. On my, own of course!"

"I see," Japan nodded. " So.. when will you meet him?"

" He should've pick me one hour ago.. I don't know what took him so long.."

"Judging by you, your brother must be a country too."

"Yeah, he entered this castle and told me to stay here, " said the boy sadly. "I was so bored.."

_And lonely._ Japan should have been there too, inside his office. Even though he didn't have any important meetings today. If the boy said about having a brother as a country, he could name some. There were always new country arriving and trying to pledge his Emperor to do their business in his country. But, he usually got notified by his officers if there where a country wanting to make audition to his Highness, wherever he was. So, it must be not an audition or a less important business.

"What if he got lost? The castle's so big.. " mumbled the blonde-haired youth. "What if he got caught by the soldiers? Or got eaten by a..a umbrella ghost that he told me? Or.. or by a green monster? He said the castle is a monster's den.." His blue eyes gets watery and his nose redden.

Japan wanted to rush into the castle and ordered his officers to search for this stupid brother, who left him alone near a foreign bridge. But he couldn't bear to leave the child alone. He didn't see any soldiers on patrol too, so he couldn't give a message to his officers either. So he was down to his last choise.

"Have you ever heard of a wishing star?"

"Wishing star?" sobbed the boy.

"Yes. At night, when a star falling from the sky and you say your wish, it will comes true."

"Oh, I heard my brother told me something about wishing to the star. But he didn't tell me about the falling stars."

"Really? Well, from what I heard, the stars are falling," Japan reached for an object inside his uniform. "And here they are."

The black-haired man showed a slim glass bottle filled with lots of small spiky balls. The balls are a bit opaque and have pastel colors, from white, pink, green, orange and blue.

"These are the stars?" the boy stopped his crying and jolted towards Japan again, very interested with the small 'stars'. "Why didn't they shine?"

"Because it was midday, right?"

"Oh yeah.."

"Anyway," the older man opened the bottle," these are the stars that fell to Earth because people didn't said their wish fast enough. And I picked them."

"Cool! Can I picked them too?"

"No, they are so rare that I searched for my entire life and only able to fill this bottle."

"Wow, really?"

"Of course. And you still can have your wish comes true with these," said Japan seriously. "But you really have to mean it. And no silly wishes. Because it was already fallen, the effect is lessen."

"So.. I can't wish for a rain of chocolates?"

The obsidian-eyed man laughed again, "No. But you can wish for your brother to return here safely."

"Oh that's nice! But how can I be sure if the wish will come true? "

"I will try it first then." A slender hand reached for one white spiky ball and putting it inside his mouth. He closed his eyes and saying his prayers in silent. He smiled again, reassuring the boy. His eyes darting on the street in front of him, while the younger staring at him.

"Well, well, if it wasn't Yamada-san," said Japan to an old man carrying a big bamboo case.

"Japan-san! _Konnichiwa_! How nice to meet you here!" The old man bowed deeply a few times and chatted to the black haired man about his selling in high spirit. The golden-haired boy was caught his attention."Japan-san, who is this boy?"

"Aah, he is my new friend," said Japan with a cool wink that made the smaller boy grinned.

"Why, hello there! I know! This is for both of you, please take it!" He rummaged inside his case and hold two packages, one for Japan and the other to the boy. The packages was wrapped with dried leaves and thin paper, tied neatly on the top with a black thread. A sweet smell slipped from inside the packages. " Now I must go downtown again. Goodbye, Japan-san, and Japan-san's friend!"

After saying goodbye to the man, the boy looked at the package on his hand.

"You may open it," said Japan.

The smaller boy's eyes beamed and quickly open the package, revealing three sticks of round rice dumplings. "Wow, what is this, Japan? They're smells good!"

"We called it _dango_. It's a traditional sweets. A rice dumpling filled with sweet red bean paste. Try it." The boy picked the dumpling stick and feeling the filling melted on his tongue. He quickly commented in between chewing and moaning about how his brother never bought him something this delicious. His content smile was striking an arrow at the older man.

"See? My wish came true. The star worked."

"Eh? What did Japan wished for?"

"I wanted to eat some sweets. And then, I got it, through Yamada-san."

"Cool! It did came true!"

The truth was, he knew Yamada-san was selling sweets and always gave him some of his sweets for free, no matter how many times he refused. It was a privilege being a country who are loved by its people. In the future, he promised to himself he will not doing it again.. now, it was for the sake of this.. _cute_ child..

"OK, I will make the wish. " Japan gave the bottle of stars into the happy boy. He did the same as the older man, eating one green-colored star and concentrating on his wish until his eyes squeezed shut. Pleading that his brother could return as fast as he can. "Done!"

After that, the black-haired man finishing his dumplings with the boy and talked about the cultures and customs in Japan, about why the Japanese man believed there was rabbit on the moon, why Japanese people hanging small papers on a bamboo, why the Japanese people put sandals on the entrance, and much more. Every time he told him something new, the boy questioned and surprised at the same time and made the older man told him more.

Time flied and the sky was already turned into orange. As it gets darker, the boy grew much quieter. Japan noticed how often his little friend brushed his eyes and yawned. Seeing it all was made him heartbroken. Such a brother he had, not only for leaving him alone but also being very late. Later, he would arrange an immediate meeting about how parents should supervised their children carefully. He lowered his hands, swiftly brought the boy into his arm and carrying him while shushed him. Those blue eyes couldn't resist the calming voice and began to shut them. The people around started to turn on the candle-lit lamp and lantern and still no sign of his brother. The man sighed again, a battle clash inside his mind about where should he took the boy to. He knew he wouldn't dare to give the boy to the Foreign Embassy, the small boy would felt more insecure and worried. But he couldn't took him home either. His _unresponsible_ brother might still be on his way. Anyway, what happened to his brother? Why did he was so late? Could he be in danger?

"Oi, leave Alfred alone, git." A harsh voice broke him out of his thoughts. He rotated his face to see his nemesis. The man dressed in long, burgundy coat, white shirt with lacy tie, tight pants, and high black boots. The unmistakably green-eyed pirate, England, was pointing his scimitar sword to the black-haired man.

"You.. don't tell me.. you are his brother?"

"His relations with me is none of your business."

"How could you leave him alone here?" His tone suddenly went high and shaking the boy, whose name was Alfred.

"Why does that matter to you?"

"Of course it matters! You are a such a disrespectful brother! "

"How dare you said that!"

"Arthur?" said the boy weakly. Sleepy eyes flung opened and tried to get a vision of his older brother. His small hands reached toward the thick-browed man, encouraging Japan to let him down. He quickly ran into his brother's embrace and breathed in relieved.

"I'm very sorry, Alfred, " said the pirate with a softer voice. "We'll go home now."

"If it's not for Alfred-san, I will kill you now in this place. Such brother you are," said Japan in disgust.

"Shut up, you old man! You think I'm afraid? Right now I'm gonna-"

"Don't, Arthur, " asked the blonde-haired boy." Japan has accompanied me all day long. Please don't hurt him."

The British man was disbelieving his ears, and failing to counter his dearest brother's words. He was the world to him, along with his twin brother back at home. And Arthur didn't really wanted to see blood shed in front of his innocent brother. The sword was retracted back and he eyed the man in front of him with hidden grudge. Ignoring the glare, the oriental country bowed into the small boy.

"Alfred-san, I'm sorry for waking you up."

"That's OK, Japan. It's me who should thank you, because my wish really comes true!" smiled the boy, suddenly a bit cheerful again.

"Of course, because I had to swallow a hundred needles if I lie to somebody."

"What? No, Japan! You'll die! Promise me you won't swallow needles!"

For the last time, Japan laughed again and ruffled the boy's hair. "It's getting late. You should go home."

"Will you come home with me?"

"I can't. I have someone waiting for me."

"Next time, then?"

"I would love to."

"Alfred, let's go home now! Leave that old man!"

The blue-eyed boy sulked."All right, all right." He suddenly hold Japan's right hand and gently kissed it. Both Japan and England was utterly in shock, in this case Japan was blushing a little. He didn't expect the boy to do such thing, but he felt his heart warmed a little. "Arthur told me this is a way of a gentleman to bid a lady goodbye. I got nothing to give to you now.. so, I think this Ok."

Wait. A lady? Alfred mistakenly guessed he as a woman. Oh well, for that angelic smile, he was willing to take such embarrassment in front of his nemesis.

"Goodbye then, Alfred-san."

"Goodbye, Japan! I'll visit here again!"

"Don't ever touch him again!"

"Ooh, scary. I think I could hear a dog barking. Please be careful on the way home, Alfred-san." Alfred giggled to see an irritated Arthur and waving his hand.

Japan watched them once again before walking towards his home. Unknown for the boy, the black-haired man watched the pair of angry green eyes averted from his gaze. He could tell that the pirate was so pissed off and won't confront him again because of his brother said so.

In the night sky, shooting stars crossed his sight, but he didn't say any prayer. The image of those emerald eyes burned so much that he was afraid he could be extinguished if he gave himself up.

He knew they could never made his _real _wish came true.

* * *

- Omake -

England was really, really irritated.

He had waited inside the Government Office to see his adversary.. no.. his _secret crush_. From the very first time those obsidian eyes met his, he had wanted to owned them. Everything about the Asian man was exotic, elegant, and magnificent. But it was frustrating because Japan was one country that was clever enough not to fell into his trap. And somehow they always ended up in the tip of each other's blade and severe quarrels. He shifted back and forth and after a thousand times of self-argues, wall-headings, and a fairies' conference of "Arthur's Unconditional Love and How To Help Him ", he decided to confessed sincerely. Even though he knew Japan would totally disapproved, even mocked him forever.

But that brat Alfred unknowingly tagged along with him, so he was forced to make him stay out of his way. The pirate told him about 'scary monsters inside the castle and promising to return quickly after he beat the monsters'. He couldn't afford to let his dear brother ruined this day. When he arrived, the officers said that Japan wasn't there yet. So he waited and waited but the black-haired man never showed up. He kept asking the officers of when exactly will he came, but the officers were at dark too. They told England that Japan will always came into the office at mentioned time. An officer asked if he could deliver his message to Japan, but the pirate insist that this was not their business and he had to talked to him straightly. This waiting annoyed England so much and after the sun set, he remembered that Alfred was waiting for him near the red bridge.

Surprise, Japan had been there with the brat. All day long.

The sight of Japan and his brother was unbearable. And his sweet smile.. he never showed that smile to him. He admit he was very, very jealous at his brother that he would do anything to see that smile. He was even more envious because Alfred told him about Japan's kindness and falling stars that still could made a wish came true, plus that Alfred was kissing Japan's hand.. The British man could only asked to himself why he didn't acted like a gentleman enough to admit his feelings. He was beaten by his own brother, whom he had taught of how to behave as a gentleman.

He gazed at the summer night sky, watching the shooting stars. Did Japan told Alfred the truth? That it should be towards shooting stars, not only a single bright star, he had to wished to?

No wonder all this time his wish could not came true.

* * *

**Author's Note 2 : Weeeell.. that's it folks.. I know it was weird and sad...….*runs***

**I don't have time to check misspellings and grammatical error.. I'm really sorry for that.. This was made in rush in the middle of a deadline, and I can't put it down no matter how much I'm concentrating on my homeworks..**

**Basically, I want to portrayed Empire Japan and Pirate England actually likes each other but they're too shy to admit it.. both are totally _tsundere_.. writing about them is more challenging than the usual JapanxEngland. And Alfred.. I love Alfred-chan~ even Empire Japan surrender into his cuteness.. he was Ok as an adult, but I'm not into USxpair. I like him just himself without anyone (although if there is any nice fanart or fanfic about USxpair, I would still gladly accepted it.. )**

**I thank you so much for reading this!**

**And a review is the most pleasing.**


End file.
